


Blanket Forts and Books

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reading, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She misses Adrestia, but Faerghus is slowly becoming more of a second home.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Blanket Forts and Books

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I would really like to see some pure sibling shenanigans with Dimitri and Edelgard

Edelgard had never built anything in her life before now. Back home, it was always one of the older kids who built the blanket forts, and she just sat and watched and waited until it was time to go in. But this time she'd helped Dimitri gather everything from the guest chamber, build the frame, and drape the blankets in away that would keep out imaginary intruders.

It was the most beautiful fort she'd ever seen in her life. Dimitri produced the basket of food he'd brought up earlier and held the front flap open.

"After you, sister." Edelgard smiled, crawling inside and making herself comfortable against one of the pillows. Dimitri followed, opened the basket, and Edelgard almost squealed.

"Wow! How did you get all that past the cooks?" she whispered. Dimitri smiled.

"They gave it to me. I just told them you and I were going to be busy reading together and they made sure we had enough." Edelgard giggled, helping herself to a fish sandwich and a few cookies. It wasn't _really_ a lie, since they'd brought a few books from the library, but no one knew about their little project. _Just like back home,_ Edelgard thought. Correction, just like in _one_ of her homes.

She'd be lying if she claimed not to miss her father, her siblings, or Hubert. But King Lambert was so nice to her, and Dimitri had introduced her to his friends almost immediately after Mother and Lambert's wedding. And of course, Dimitri himself had become as close to her as her own blood siblings.

They sat quietly and ate for a few minutes, Edelgard surprised at how hungry building a fort could make a person.

"What books did you bring?" she asked after finishing her sandwich. Dimitri gestured to the small stack beside him.

"A couple of the old knighthood stories, some adventures, and a book of paintings," he said. "Really old paintings, too, I think the book used to belong to my grandmother." He took a sip of water from his tin cup. "I'm mostly excited about the adventures, though, one of them's apparently about time travel!"

"Wow!" As far as Edelgard knew, there was nothing even the strongest magic could do to stop, accelerate, or manipulate time in any way. "I don't know whether I want to read that first or save it for last," she said. Dimitri laughed, taking an apple from the basket.

"Me either."

They ate till they were full, packed away what they didn't eat, and curled up side by side against the pillows. They decided to read the stack top to bottom, so the first book was one of the knighthood tales Faerghus loved so much. Edelgard was starting to like them more than she'd expected to, especially _The Sword of Kyphon_ and the one story Felix was so fond of.

" _And so with the past restored and the future certain, the heroes returned to their own time_ ," Edelgard read, " _where Princess Nadia and the humble villager turned savior Chronus were wed with the blessings of all around them. Their names would go down in history as those who saved the Kingdom of Gardenia._ " She sighed, closing the book and setting it down. "Wow."

"I know." Dimitri pulled the blanket around the two of them and smiled. "That was even better than I thought it would be!"

"I thought the time travel thing would just be weird," Edelgard said, nestling close to him. "But that's why it's a story and not real life, right? In stories, anything can happen. Even things like animals learning to speak human language, or a tornado whisking you to a whole other world."

"Gustave says his daughter wishes she could go to the world in that last story," Dimitri said. "I suppose it might be a nice place to visit, but I'd miss Faerghus too much if I lived there."

"Me too. A city made of gemstones sounds beautiful, but I'd get sick of it after a while." Edelgard yawned, and Dimitri wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tired? Me too." He closed his eyes. "Let's take a nap...then maybe we can get some more books from..."

She fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

"You two have some explaining to do." Edelgard awoke to the sound of her mother's voice, Dimitri bumping his head on the blanket roof as they sat up. Mother and King Lambert were standing over them with a sheepish-looking maid at their side.

"I cannot lie to the King and Queen when they ask where you are," the woman said, "and this has happened in the past when Master Felix has come to visit. The bedding suddenly gone from the guest chambers, and Prince Dimitri's chambers closed." Dimitri groaned, and Edelgard tried not to giggle as she remembered similar scoldings back in Adrestia. Rosalind, Bertram, and Hemholz always took the fall, being the three oldest and the ones who actually built the fort. This time, Edelgard was more than an accomplice.

"It was my idea," she said, "I begged him to. After the stories he told me about the forts with Felix and the others-"

"El, no." Dimitri sighed as they started to take down their masterpiece. "I told the stories _and_ talked her into building it."

" _Dimitri!_ I'm older, I should be the one to take the blame."

"But it's my chambers," Dimitri argued. Mother and King Lambert just shook their heads, and King Lambert quietly dismissed the maid.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I told them they were not to do such a thing, Patricia," he said. "After all, when I was Dimitri's age, Rodrigue and I would do exactly the same." Mother smiled a little.

"It's not as though they stole or harmed anything valuable, after all. They didn't even stain anything while they ate." The only mess was a few crumbs which could easily be shaken out of the blankets and swept up. "We scold them, but I must confess...I am happy that Edelgard has become more and more comfortable here."

"I am as well," King Lambert said. "My wife passed away before we could give Dimitri any siblings, and I always knew how lonely he was even with the companionship of his friends. There is nothing quite like the bond between siblings, after all." Edelgard smiled as their parents left and she began to help Dimitri fold the blankets.

Faerghus would never be Adrestia, she sorely missed Father and her siblings and Hubert. But even if she were able to return to them someday, she would be sure to come back to visit Faerghus and Dimitri whenever she could.

**Author's Note:**

> In another reality, it was okay for Edelgard to live her new family in the castle, Cornelia didn't get as many chances to meddle, and for a while at least they got to be a happy family. :c


End file.
